The Adventure of Harry and Sirius
by KatelynUSA
Summary: Harry saves Sirius.


Harry Potter and The Secret Mission  
  
By KatelynUSA  
  
"Ooh! My life is horrible. What am I going to do? I really can't live like this!" whined the famous young hero, Harry Potter.  
  
Harry was tired of his life with the Dursleys because it non-magical and extremely annoying.  
  
"Stop whining like a baby, Harry! There's little you can do about your life, maybe kill yourself, and you know it. Actually, I don't know any possibilities to change your life, to tell you the truth. You should already be satisfied that you actually get to go to Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry." scolded Hermione.  
  
Ron was really surprised at Hermione at being so mad.  
  
"Hey, chill! I don't blame Harry for complaining about the Dursleys, you know. I have seen Harry's relatives; they're awfully mean to Harry. They're like a bunch of tigers that haven't eaten for at least 3 days!"  
  
"Alright, alright! I'm really sorry that I snapped at you like that Harry. I know how you feel. Anyway, let's get our school supplies. The Hogwarts Express is to leave in half an hour." apologized Hermione.  
  
"Okay, I forgive you. Come on, I want to go to the Quidditch Store first. I want to get a new set of polish for my Firebolt." said Harry with enthusiasm. Harry purchased his items and was cheerful and happy until he saw a news article of the hated betrayer of his parents, Peter Pettigrew who is also known as Wormtail. On the Daily Prophet, it said that 'Wormtail has been spotted numerous timed by many Muggles of him changing into a human and then changing back into a rat form. Many people just thought that it was just a mere illusion to scare the wits out of them and no more but they still report the situation to the police.'  
  
There were more to the article but Harry turned around abruptly so his best friends wouldn't see the tears of burning anger and hatred falling from his eyes then to his cheeks and down to the paved ground. Harry could feel Hermione looking at him and Harry sometimes thought that Hermione could read his mind.  
  
"I'm so sorry, HARRY. That article lit the hatred and anger toward Wormtail that you were feeling. I saw." said Hermione softly  
  
Harry was grateful that Hermione was here right now. Harry turned around and smiled at Hermione and his sad and mad eyes lit up and softened a spark. She smiled back at him (awe, so romantic.  
  
Ron looked at the two of them then the article and sighed. He was shaking his head feeling sympathetic for Harry and jealous because Hermione likes Harry,  
  
"I only we could've saved Sirius and cleared his name, proving that Wormtail was the rightful criminal. Then, you Harry would have a wonderful home. But we were a bit careless and let Wormtail escape. If only we still have a chance to capture Wormtail and cleared you godfather's name once and for all. But, oh well."  
  
Right after Ron had finished his last two sentences, Harry's eyes lit up so bright that Ron and Hermione exchanged horrified and worried glances. Hermione then gave Ron a whack on the head for giving Harry yet another idea. Ron agreed that he deserved that.  
  
"Oh no. We know that look, Harry. It's that look you have when you have another crazy idea that involves us. You always say that your plan is as simple as de-gnoming, but it usually practically gets us all killed!" said Ron angrily. Hermione nodded in agreement.  
  
"Aww. Come on, guys. You don't even know my plan yet!" said Harry. "Nope! I don't want to hear your plan and nothing you do will make me!" said Ron stubbornly.  
  
"I'll give you 5 gold galleons to listen to my plan and 10 gold galleons for participating in my plan." bribed Harry, tossing his moneybag to and from each hand.  
  
"Deal!" agreed Ron without thinking.  
  
"What about you, Hermione? Will you stick with us?" pleaded Harry. Hermione looked at Ron's greedy face staring at the moneybag full of Knuts, Sickles and Galleons, and Harry's determined face.  
  
Then she sighed heavily and agreed.  
  
"Okay, here's the plan: we just try to track down Wormtail and clear Sirius' name. Simple, eh?"  
  
"Not really, Harry. You have to remember that we have school and we'll get expelled for sure if anybody caught us sneaking out of Hogwarts ground!" protested Hermione.  
  
Harry thought about that and said, "I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will understand, he knows Sirius and he will let us save him. I just know he will. Wait! I got another idea! Maybe we could." His friends couldn't hear him because Harry's voice was drowned out by the booming sound of a magnified cackle, a familiar and evil cackle, more evil and high than the Malfoys'. Suddenly, Harry's lightening shaped scar on his forehead burned with the white-hot pain of a thousand burning suns. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
I hope that you liked my first chapter! I also want to get as many reviews as possible. I'll try to get the next chapter posted as soon as I can but it might take a while 'cause it's rather long. 


End file.
